


Wouldn't Change a Thing

by janeyseymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: Jane Seymour was often left quite confused by some of the habits her fellow queens had picked up in this life. That being said, she wouldn't change a thing about any of them.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Wouldn't Change a Thing

Jane Seymour was  _ utterly _ confused at some of the habits the queens had taken up in this new life. Surely, she did some strange things herself, but some of the things that her fellow housemates had made a habit of doing left her flabbergasted. 

I.

When Jane Seymour met Catherine of Aragon, the first word that came to her mind to describe her was stoic. The first queen had always controlled herself; she had her golden rule and had to keep her cool, if you will. Yet as the blonde continued to live with her in this life, she found this to be somewhat untrue. 

Catherine of Aragon never lost her control when it came to bigger situations where one would often lose their cool, no. When her and Anne would fight, she kept her temper at bay and often walked away from the situation before it could get out of hand. Well, she had lost her temper once on Anne, and that had resulted in the first two queens not speaking for two weeks except for when they had to interact in the show. Since then, Catherine has learned to take the high road. 

When Catherine did lose her temper, it was at the smallest things. In all seriousness, the blonde wasn’t even trying to get a rise out of Catherine this time. Yes, Jane Seymour liked to bicker with Catherine. It was fun to watch her get more and more frustrated and watch as she scrunched her nose up. The difference between Anne and Jane was that Jane knew when to stop and tell the first queen she was just screwing with her. 

“Lina, I was just playing with you!”

“You’re so lucky I love you,” the first queen would grumble before pulling the blonde into an embrace.

The two were going on with their days as they normally would together: grocery shopping, doing household chores, and preparing to make dinner on their off night. Jane was pushing their cart while Catherine was trailing slightly behind.

“Lina, could we pick up the pace a little? We actually have to get home in time to prepare supper,” Jane chided as gently as she could.

“I wouldn't have to trail so far behind if you would’ve just picked a cart that didn’t constantly squeak! It’s driving me crazy, I swear!” The first queen suddenly grabbed the cart from her and pushed it to the front, leaving Jane in a stunned silence. 

Jane stood there watching, almost as if her feet were glued to the ground, not knowing what to do. Catherine wasn’t one to just up and leave afterall, not over something this small. The gold queen left their cart unattended for a few seconds only to return with a new cart, and she began unloading their groceries from the old cart to the new one. She kicked the squeaking cart once in anger before pushing the new cart back over to the blonde.

“There,” she huffed. “Now I can keep up with you.”

From that day on, when Jane and Catherine went grocery shopping together, the third queen made sure to test the shopping cart she chose to make sure it didn’t squeak.

II.

Anne Boleyn was an enigma as far as Jane was concerned. She could never predict what the green queen was going to be doing at any given moment. Jane had accompanied the hyper queen to the mall on a rather gloomy day, a place where she hadn’t been yet. The idea that so many stores were all in one location absolutely baffled her. 

“I just think it’s crazy that all of these stores are in one big building together. It’s quite a lot of things to look at,” Jane stated wondrously.

“It just means I get to look at more things that I can’t afford but desperately want! And, I get to... spend time with you,” The second queen trailed off at the end of her sentence. She wasn’t usually one to express her happiness to be with the others, but she meant it. 

“I’m glad we get to spend time together,” Jane pulled the girl close to her and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you for asking me to come with you.”

“Well, yeah. It’s nice to do things with you,” she giggled as a thought popped into her head. “Once in a while.” 

Jane couldn’t conceal her grin as she feigned hurt feelings and gently pushed her predecessor before pulling her back into her arms. 

The two had been wandering the mall for quite some time when they found their way to a shoe store. 

“Jane! Jane! Look at these shoes! They have wheels in them! I have to get them! Please, please, please, please-”

“Anne Boleyn.”

“Please, please, please-”

“Anne, you can get them, but I’m not buying them for you. This is what you have your own money for.”

“Well yeah, but I thought you would-” she cut herself off. “Nevermind! Thank you!” 

For the next coming weeks, months, and years that the queens lived together, Anne rolled everywhere she could: to the theater, around the block, in the theater, around the house- everywhere. One silly purchase made Anne’s life so much better. Jane couldn’t quite understand why the girl needed wheels on her shoes when she could just walk, but if it made the girl happy, well she wasn’t going to be the one to stop it. 

III. 

Anna of Cleves was another one that was quite a mystery to Jane Seymour. At various times throughout the day, Anna could be seen eating whatever she pleased. The catch? Unless Jane herself had heated it up for her, the food was almost always cold. It’s not that Anna couldn’t heat her food up; she just couldn’t be bothered to. 

For once, the blonde wasn't the first one awake this morning. Anna had stated the previous night she was going to wake up early in order to get a workout in before the family’s day off had taken place.

“Okay love, just try to be back before breakfast!” Jane smiled as she closed her door for the night.

Jane walked downstairs and into the kitchen in a slightly sleep driven haze, but she was excited to cook breakfast for her girls today. Jane had figured the fourth queen would still be out and sliding into her seat at the dining room table just as breakfast was served, not an uncommon occurrence. She shuffled to the coffee pot and turned it on before being startled by a chipper,

“Hey Seymour!” The blonde quickly turned around, not having seen the fourth queen when she walked into the kitchen moments ago.

“Cleves! You startled me!”

“Oh, sorry about that.”

“No, it’s my fault! I didn’t notice you when I was walking in.” The blonde grabbed a cup and began fixing it for her morning dose of caffeine. “What special food would you like me to whip up for our day off break-” The woman turned to face the fourth queen. 

“Oh shoot,” Anna quicked stuffed as much of the pizza she had into her mouth. 

“Are you eating pizza? At...” Jane squinted to see the clock. “7:13 in the morning?” 

“Maybe?”

“Anna of Cleves,” Jane sighed. “Is it at least warm?”

“Uh,” the fourth queen drew out. “Yes?”

“You and I both know that is a lie.”

“Yeah it is. I don’t know, I just don’t mind my food being cold!”

“It’s weird, you know.”

“Oh Seymour, I know.”

Jane often found her fellow queen eating cold foods. Whether it was pizza, or wings, or even something as strange as pasta, if Cleves was eating it without the third queen being there, it was almost always a guarantee it was cold. 

“It’s cold, isn’t it?” Jane sighed as she made her way around the kitchen.

“Yep!” Anna of Cleves happily dove into her food.

IV.

Katherine Howard was one that was almost always near Jane Seymour. The only times the two were ever really seen apart for longer amounts of time was when the group all retired to their rooms for the night. Even then though, Katherine had made a habit of slipping into the silver queen’s room in the middle of the night. But that wasn’t the habit that Jane found to be strange. In fact, the blonde rather liked that the pink haired queen was able to confide in her for just about everything. No, Katherine Howard had quite a few strange habits.

On a night where Jane wasn’t able to sleep, she had slipped out of her room as quietly as possible, having memorized which floor boards in the house creaked. A few steps later however, she noticed the fifth queen doing the exact same mannerisms as she was; taking large steps to avoid the creaking floor boards and making it through the house seemingly unnoticed. The third queen made her way down to the kitchen just as quietly as the fifth queen had although a few steps behind. With the younger girl’s face in the fridge, Jane made her presence known.

“Kitty?” The pink haired queen jerked into an upright position almost immediately.

“I promise I’m not doing anything wrong, I just got hungry, and I didn’t want to wake anybody, and I’ll just go back to-”

“Kitty dear, you’re not in any sort of trouble.”

“I’m sorry for eating the food and for waking you up. I thought I was being quiet,” Katherine went to push her way past the blonde but was stopped when she was pulled into a hug. 

“This is your house too. You get to eat all you want. You didn’t wake me. I was coming down to make myself some tea because I couldn’t sleep either. You have nothing to apologize for.” The rigidness in the fifth queen’s body seemingly melted away at the vocalization that she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Do you do this often? Find yourself down in the kitchen late at night?” The girl shrugged. “You know, I’ve never noticed.”

“I kinda figured out how to make it through the house without making a noise. You know, because I had to back then.”

“Well, you certainly don’t have to do that now you know,” the silver queen reminded her. “Now, why don’t I whip up some tea, hot chocolate, and a quick snack for us?”

Since that night, Katherine knew she didn’t have to silently make her way through the house late at night, but she still did, especially when she thought her mother was asleep. Most nights, she was successful. Every once in a while though, Jane would find her making her way down to the stairs as quietly as she could. And every time that happened, the blonde would wordlessly make her way down too to make some drinks and food. 

The nights of Jane finding the younger queen in the kitchen had become few and far between now. Now, Katherine found herself more often than not seeing if Jane wanted to accompany her on her late night endeavors before finding herself in the warmth of her mother’s arms. 

V.

Catherine Parr was less of a mystery to Jane Seymour. It was a widely known fact that the writer struggled with sleeping at the right time of day and needed coffee to keep her upright most days. But still, the habits that Cathy had taken to were quite strange to the third queen.

“I just get more inspiration at night!” Cathy sputtered as the third queen went to close her laptop for the night. 

“Love, I know you do. But it is 2:43 in the morning right now, and we have a show tomorrow. You need sleep.”

“You’re awake too!” She rebutted. 

“I was asleep before Kat came into my room. I’m heading back to bed right now, and I advise you to do the same.” The blonde placed a gentle kiss on the sixth queen’s hair before walking out of the room. She stood outside of the door for a few moments to see if her words had done anything. Seconds later, the sound of Cathy’s quick typing was all the proof that she needed to know Catherine Parr was going to be exhausted tomorrow. 

“Coffee?” Cathy mumbled as she stumbled into the kitchen.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Jane handed her a cup off coffee just the way she liked it.

“I got like 4 hours,” the coffee addict muttered. “I just had to finish my thoughts or I would’ve forgotten them.”

“Okay, well we have a show at 2, so please be ready to leave the house by 12:30.”

12:25 had rolled around, and the rest of the queens had managed to get themselves into Jane’s van, but Cathy hadn’t left her room since she made a short appearance at breakfast. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake,” Jane muttered as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. “Anne Boleyn, do not think this gives you permission to get into the driver’s seat. You’re not driving!” she threw over her shoulder as she walked up the driveway to the house.

“Catherine Parr! Where the-” Jane opened the door to Cathy’s bedroom to see the girl curled up in a ball and asleep under her desk..

“Cath,” the blonde bent down to shake the sleeping figure.

“Huh?” the writer jolted awake. “Oh hey Jane. I was just catching up on some sleep before we have to leave for the- we have to leave for the show now, don't we?”

“Yes dear, we do. Everybody else is in the car. I can give you five minutes to gather yourself and be outside, but after that, I can’t promise Anne or Kitty won’t come in here and cause you trouble.”

“I’ll be out in five.”

Most days, the third queen walked into Cathy’s room to see the writer hard at work. On those days, she had extra coffee ready, and was unphased whenever she saw Cathy asleep in some of the most obscure places. Sometimes, it was backstage at the theater, others, it was a corner in her room as opposed to the comfortable bed three paces to the left. No matter where she was though, if it wasn’t her bed, Jane found it quite strange. 

With all of this being said, Jane Seymour wouldn’t trade her fellow queens for the world. Sure, Catherine of Aragon would break over small things. And yes, Anne Boleyn preferred to roll around instead of walking. Of course, Anna of Cleves ate any of her food cold if Jane wasn’t there to warm it. And her darling Katherine had figured out the floorboards much like she had. Like mother, like daughter, or so they say. And Cathy fell asleep in uncommon areas at various times of the day. Yes, they all had their strange quirks, and Jane knew she had a few too, but she wouldn’t change a thing involving her queens. They were perfect just the way they were. 


End file.
